A new life
by lexie99.9
Summary: Becky Garcia is actually Logan's (Logan from big time rush)daughter they both don't know this because of a secret what will happen when Logan finds out the secret ?what will happen when Becky gets pregnant by a Austin Mahone ? Becky wants to get away and goes to LA and meets 2 girls(her age) Sam and cat. rated m for languish and other stuff .
1. Chapter 1

A new family

Becky's POV

I'm so Excited that I'm going to go see Logan my sisters boyfriend he is like my older brother that I never had I love him so much"sis can you but the radio on " we were going there in my moms car and it Is a 30 minute ride so I need to listen to my songs

"Sure ,what station"

" radiooo"All of a sudden a car crashed into our car and before I knew it we were screaming and yelling as the car rolled down the mountain.

"Get out Mary now you can do it !"

"No I'm not leaving you!"

"I will be right next to you ,and take my I phone and call Logan , mom ,and the police!"

"Okay"I got out of the car and did as she told me I already called everyone except for Logan

Logan/Becky Conversation

"Hello "

"It's me becky my sister and I got into a car accident and she doesn't come out of the car!"

"Where are you ?"he sounded concerned

"Route 24"

"Okay I'll be there in 5 minutes "

"Okay, Logan I'm scared I don't want anything to happen to my sister !"that's when I let my tears out one by one I haven't cried like that since my dad and mom got a divorce my Dad had to leave the house and shortly after he died of cancer

"Everything will be fine and then I can take you on tour with me and the boys like every year okay "

"Okay " We say our goodbyes And hang up the phone

Less than 2 minute later

"Where is she ?"by the time he was here my mom and the police were here I pointed at the ambulance "thanks Becky " the next thing I saw was black

LOGAN'S POV

omg becky just fainted in my arms what do I do?okay let me run to the ambulance

No one's POV

becky has been a coma two weeks now and her sister Tania has passed That same day ,Tania died Mary's mom was diagnosed with lung cancer

Becky's mom POV

My poor little becky her sister passed away and so did her dad now I'm going to die pretty soon .whose gonna take care of her I have no family here !

Oh my goodness I'm right next to the answer ,Logan!he always says she's like his little sister and he's 29 a legal adult I'm going to go arrange the papers so he can be his guardian along with the boys of corse Kendall ,James ,and first I need to ask him

"Logan Honey as you know I've been diagnosed with cancer and since Tania isn't here anymore I have no one to take care of becky and If you don't mind what I'm asking is if when I die that you can take care of my little girl so do you think you can?"

"Yeah I can do that for you she's like a little sister to me"

"Thank you so much !,i will go write you down as the Guardian All four of you boys meaning you Carlos ,kendall and James ,because becky can get out of hand sometimes "Logan's gonna make a good father for Becky considering that they don't know yet!

Logan's POV

Omg I feel terrible on the inside for one my girlfriend just died two i have a song to finish and if I don't Gustavo is going to kill me three I never got a goodbye kiss from my girlfriend scratch that second part that's not the worst thing that can happen to me the worst thing that can happen to me is that my girlfriend's little sister that's like a little sister to me is in a coma

"Nooo"I heard a Loud scream coming from beckys room I walked in and she was awake crying

"Logie I want my sister,I need to know that she's okay!"

"becky calm down"

"Okay sorry I lost my cool there for a moment "he Chuckled lightly

"Um.. This is really hard to say but... Your sister... She's in a better place now... With God ...she's going to be Taking care of us while we're on land"

I felt the tears trickle down my eyes I couldn't manage to say anything my sister was everything to me she was my best friend ,call me lame but my sister was my best friend. Logan just hugged me I felt his tears on my hair I knew he was Having trouble processing everything because Logan and my sister spend basically every minute of every day together I felt shitty ,and I know I'm just 13 but I curse when I'm angry with life or something omg I just remembered Logan and my sister have been together since they were 14 now there 29 well my sister was 29 I'm so sad

"I hate my life Logan ,first my dad now my sister all I have left is you and my mom ,I just wanna die !"I yelled at him and fell on my pillow and cried

" Becky marylyn Garcia ,don't say that your not gonna die you have me and your mom ,the guys ,and don't forget your BFF Ciara "

"True but I don't get to see cece (nickname for Ciara )a lot because she's always at rock records with Kendall ,Gustavo,James ,you,and Carlos "

"Fine you make your point ,so from now on your coming with me to hang with Ciara "

"Really!"

"Yep"

"Your the best !"

* * *

REVIEW!

characters that are important to remember are:

james. Ciara

Kendall Becky

logan. Austin

carlos. Tania

It will make sense later on in the stories


	2. Chapter 2

Logan's POV  
Well today is going to be a good day for Becky she's suffered a lot and she's only 13 well almost 14 tomorrow is her birthday so were first going to rock records and record some we song while the girls "record their own songs "yeah sure ,but I got to admit becky is a good singer and rapper and well Ciara is a good actor and song writer . But Becky's got the Package singer,songwriter ,actor ,rapper .  
"Hey guys and girls ,lets go into the studio to record"  
"Me and Cece will be right next to your recording studio "Becky says with a smile plastered on her face  
"Okay will send Kelly to check on you in 20 minutes"  
"When babies Logan chilax "Ciara retorted  
"I'm sorry did you just tell me to cillax "  
"Yep!bye bye now"they both ran into the studio  
Becky's POV  
"Cece do you want to hear my new Song wrote "  
"Sure go into the both put your headphones on and wait till I give yo the Que."  
"Okay "when she gave me the Que I started singing my new song Becky from the block  
"Becky From The Block"

Children growing,  
Woman producing,  
Men going to work  
And some do stealing,  
Everyone's gotta make a living

Inglewood,  
Inglewood,  
Inglewood

[Chorus:]  
I won't stop till I get to the top  
I'm so, I'm so Becky from the block  
Always had a little, but I want a lot  
No matter where I go I know where I came from

I won't stop till I get to the top  
I'm so, I'm so Becky from the block  
Always had a little, but I want a lot  
No matter where I go I know where I came from

[Verse 1:]  
Yo, first grade, Oak street elementary  
A few blocks from the Inglewood cemetery  
I lived through hard times, according to my memory  
Then I learned to rhyme like I'm reading up the dictionary  
I still walk to the Kelso Market  
Even though I get to walk them red carpets  
My family lived in my grandpa's garage  
So I started working just to help out my pops  
It all started when my grandpa crossed over  
Now one day I'm a be a crossover  
Right now it's just who is that girl?  
But one day I'm a be all around the world  
I still get grounded, always stay grounded  
Still do chores even when I'm on tour  
One thing's for sure, I'm a always be me  
That west side Becky, Becky, Becky G

[Chorus:]  
I won't stop till I get to the top  
I'm so, I'm so Becky from the block  
Always had a little, but I want a lot  
No matter where I go I know where I came from

I won't stop till I get to the top  
I'm so, I'm so Becky from the block  
Always had a little, but I want a lot  
No matter where I go I know where I came from

[Verse 2:]  
Yo, what you know about that In-N-Out life?  
And what you know about that 4×5 drive?  
My life is changing quickly right before my eyes  
It hits me every time that I'm on Hollywood and Vine  
If you wanna date me, you gotta ask my Daddy  
And my 30 uncles, you can meet them in an alley!  
And one day I'm a bring home a Grammy  
But no matter what I'll be bringing home Randy's  
Donuts, so what? Holla when you see me  
I'm still the same B, even when I'm on TV  
Still rocking J's with my diamonds and pearls  
You can take me out the hood, but not the hood out of the girl  
Yes I love sushi, love my calamari  
But ain't no better chef than my very own mommy  
If you can't catch me roaming in my barrio  
I'm with my litas praying the Rosario  
Inglewood, Inglewood, Inglewood

[Chorus:]  
I won't stop till I get to the top  
I'm so, I'm so Becky from the block  
Always had a little, but I want a lot  
No matter where I go I know where I came from

I won't stop till I get to the top  
I'm so, I'm so Becky from the block  
Always had a little, but I want a lot  
No matter where I go I know where I came from

I won't stop till I get to the top  
I'm so, I'm so Becky from the block  
Always had a little, but I want a lot  
No matter where I go I know where I came from

I won't stop till I get to the top  
I'm so, I'm so Becky from the block  
Always had a little, but I want a lot  
No matter where I go I know where I came from

Inglewood, Cali girl for life  
Shout outs, to Jennifer Lopez  
Latinos stand up  
West Side  
Yea, Yea  
L.A.!  
"Wow that was great Becky "every One was standing all around the booth James ,Carlos ,Kelly, Kendall Logan ,Gustavo, Ciara and Austin Mahone why is he here I'm freaking out inside  
"Was I ? "  
"Yes!"Everyone said it at the same time even Austin  
"Becky how would you like a record deal" Gustavo looks serious should i except this is so amazing and tomorrow's my birthday  
"OMG yes of course!" I smiled as Logan came and gave me a Huge bear hug"Can't ...breathe "logan stoped hugging me nd then i said "Best birthday present ever"But something remained unclear why was Austin here

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A new family chap.3  
"Wow that was great Becky "every One was standing all around the booth James ,Carlos ,Kelly, Kendall Logan ,Gustavo, Ciara and Austin Mahone why is he here I'm freaking out inside  
"Was I ? "  
"Yes!"Everyone said it at the same time even Austin  
"Becky how would you like a record deal" Gustavo looks serious should i except this is so amazing and tomorrow's my birthday  
"OMG yes of course!" I smiled as Logan came and gave me a Huge bear hug"Can't ...breathe "logan stoped hugging me and then i said "Best birthday present ever"But something remained unclear why was Austin here?  
After everyone left i was walking Around when I bumped into Austin  
"Sorry!"He gave me his world famous smile the one that made all the girls melt but not me .  
"It's fine I wanted to talk to you earlier about your singing"  
"Yeah so what's up"  
"I wanted to ask if you wanted to do a duet with me? Logan always had said that you were good singer so wanted to ask you"I smiled  
"Sure, I would love too, have you been working on new songs?"  
"Yep but I only have half of it,can you help me with the rest ?"  
"Sure let's see what you got !"  
"So here it is this Song is for a movie called smirfs 2 have you heard of it ?"  
"Yeah! "  
"So here goes but got to do the rapping I'm pretty bad at that "  
"Okay "  
[Becky: Spoken]  
Hi, my name is Becky and I approve this message

[Austin: Spoken]  
Get it Becky!

[Verse 1: Becky]  
Abracadabra  
Call me mind master  
I cast a spell on every beat  
The rabbits out the hat, huh?  
Every show a new surprise  
I leave them mesmerised  
Got all the fellas hypnotised  
With all my magic lines  
I'm a magician  
Yes  
Soon you'll start to believe  
Open your eyes and see  
It's Austin Mahone and Becky G

[Chorus: Austin]  
I got the magic in me  
Every time I touch that track, it turns into gold  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me  
When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me  
Now everybody wants a blast of  
Magik, magik, magik  
Magik, magik, magik  
Magik, magik, magik  
Ahoooh  
I got the magic in me

[Verse 2: Becky]  
I got some tricks up my sleeve  
Just wait and see  
Come little closer  
Close your eyes and count to three  
Open, voila, so spectacular  
I even got magic to make the haters disappear  
I got my rhymes  
They're like my special potion  
So when I start to rap them  
The whole track starts turning golden  
And now I'm through  
It's the end of verse two  
Like bipadee bopidee boo

"That's good!,all you need is add another Chorus and I got so ting to add at the raping part so how's this :  
[Becky: Spoken]  
Hi, my name is Becky and I approve this message

[Austin: Spoken]  
Get it Becky!

[Verse 1: Becky]  
Abracadabra  
Call me mind master  
I cast a spell on every beat  
The rabbits out the hat, huh?  
Every show a new surprise  
I leave them mesmerised  
Got all the fellas hypnotised  
With all my magic lines  
I'm a magician  
Yes si soy un mago  
Si quieres ver mi magia  
No más me deces quando  
Soon you'll start to believe  
Open your eyes and see  
It's Austin Mahone and Becky G

[Chorus: Austin]  
I got the magic in me  
Every time I touch that track, it turns into gold  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me  
When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me  
Now everybody wants a blast of  
Magik, magik, magik  
Magik, magik, magik  
Magik, magik, magik  
Ahoooh  
I got the magic in me

[Verse 2: Becky]  
I got some tricks up my sleeve  
Just wait and see  
Come little closer  
Close your eyes and count to three  
Open, voila, so spectacular  
I even got magic to make the haters disappear  
I got my rhymes  
They're like my special potion  
So when I start to rap them  
The whole track starts turning golden  
And now I'm through  
It's the end of verse two  
Like bipadee bopidee boo

[Chorus: Austin]  
I got the magic in me (I got the magic baby)  
Every time I touch that track, it turns into gold (Yes, it turns to gold)  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic baby)  
When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me (They be snapping baby)  
Now everybody wants a blast of  
Magik, magik, magik  
Magik, magik, magik  
Magik, magik, magik  
Ahoooh  
I got the magic in me  
I got the magic in me  
Magik, magik, magik  
Magik, magik, magik  
Magik, magik, magik, (ma, ma, ma, ma...)

[Chorus: Austin & Becky]  
I got the magic in me (I got the magic baby)  
Every time I touch that track, it turns into gold (Yes, it turns to gold)  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic baby)  
When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me (They be snapping baby)  
Now everybody wants a blast of  
Magik, magik, magik  
Magik, magik, magik  
Magik, magik, magik  
Ahoooh  
I got the magic in me  
"Omg I love it becky !"  
"Really you don't think we should Chang any thing "  
"Nope "  
"Okay then all we need to do is record and make this a music video what do you say "  
"Yep I'd say we're ready ,oh and Before I forget we have to go to an interview about the song"  
"Omg my first Interview This'll be excited!"  
"Alright then I'll see you on Wednesday"he did that cute thing with his hands pretending he's a Gangster I giggled  
"Okay then just remember now that we know each other you got to get me a present for my birthday a.k.a. it's tomorrow !"I winked and walked away I heard him chuckle Suddenly I felt unsure what I was wearing Aldrea camouflage hat with a black belly shirt with camouflage short shorts and a black sweater tied around my I likening him?

* * *

Please review


	4. Because of you

Becky's POV

Omg it's my 14th birthday !i found a beautiful dress I could wear .today is going to be the best birthday ever If today is Friday the 13th .so. My dress is. Black with white poka-dots well Anyways i have to go to the studio to record one song and then I'm off to my fabulous Party .

"Hey logie "

"Hey Becky bear,go into the studio so we can get to the party"

"Kk did you remember to email Austin to come"

"Yep,to much interest in that boy becks!"

"Yeah,yeah!"

I went to the booth and recorded my new song because of you

"Because Of You"

Oooooooo

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did,

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Ahhhhoo

Because of you

Ahhhhoo

I had a tear in my eye because the song was about my mom ,dad ,and saw it and gave me a hug and whispered "becks don cry you have me and I'll never leave you ,wipe those tears away and lets go Austin's waiting for us!"I blushed when he said Austin an h smiled


	5. The party

The party

Becky's POV

When we got to my party Austin was already there so was Ciara .Austin came up to me and gave me a hug I hugged him back "What up home fish"

"Home fish where did that come from"

"I give everyone nicknames Right I call Logan logie or logie bear I call Ciara cece or cake and I call you home fish or maybe think about it... Oh I got it Australia"

"Really!"he chuckled so cute "So now I'm going to call you beaster or bb"

"What's a Beaster?"

"You know from the song been working on'Play it again, 'Remember 'I'm a beast I'm a beast Why they let me of my leash no you can't tame me in this jungle of concrete ' "

"I know you should know I catch on Really Really Slowly,oooo that can be the name of my fans You know I like you have your mahomies "

"Yep okay close your eyes yo I can give you your present "

"I was kidding about that you didn't actually have to give me a present altought I appreciate it!"

"Well I take Presents really really seriously so you better get me a present for my birthday!"I Close my eyes he put something on my neck which I think it's a necklace when I open my eyes it was a half a heart and he had his keychain with the other half of the heart that and when you put them together it says BFFs and on the back and says musicians are never apart"thanks Austin I love it"I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back Everything was perfect until Logan got a call his face changed from happy and emotional too serious and upset."What's wrong Logan "

" It's a um your mom"

"What happened to my mom!"I had tears in my eyes because I knew This whole day was too good to be true I knew that he was going to say that my mom's dying or is already dead I just knew it


	6. Chapter 6

A new life chap.5

Becky's POV

I hugged Austin because I didn't want to hear the bad news

"She's in the hospital "

" can you please take me Austin!"(aka he is 15 a year older than Becky ) i Basically begged Austin because he can drive a Bugatti Veyron Super Sport which is fast

"Sure lets go "we ran to his car when we got to the car it sated to rain I stared out of the window a tear slipped out then 2,3,4,5,6 I was Practically sobbing .Austin grabbed my hand gently"it gonna be okay "

"What if it isn't ?my dad died when I was 8 my sister died 3 weeks ago almost a month ago ,and now my mom might die ,I have no one !"we stopped at a red light

"you have me "I looked into his hazel nut colored eyes and ...we kissed ON THE LIPS ,MY FIRST KISS IS FROM AUSTIN MAHONE well until a car behind of us beeped we laughed and drove on .are we a thing now ?are we ?!

Austin's POV

OH My GOD did we just kiss I know I like her but I think I took things to far did she like it ?she might of .I mean she kissed me back ,I should ask her about us but not Now shes dealing with so much.i don't like Becky I love her I always did since the first second I saw her.i even wrote a song about her ! And apparently the radio wanted to put that song on the radio today why ?no one knows

Austin Mahone ft PSanders- Crush On You- lyrics

Austin Mahone:

day dream and im thinking of you,

when they play this song,

ill be thinking of you

like all night ill be thinking of you.

this is the teenage love,

but i cant get enough

I got a crush on you,

I got a crush on you.

I got a crush on you,

I got a crush on you.

PSanders

i got a crush on you,

but my heart's one to break

i dont know what to do,

girl i know its no mistake

your just so beautiful,

the sun dont need to shine

and my world's turnin 'round,

but the chance to call you mine yeah,

what do i have to do to that i can care.

i will love you like no other,

girl no other can compare

yeah, its real like my breed

only good is in the seed

and unlike these other guys

I really care about your needs

dont stop here, smooth eyes,

feeling indescribable

how can a girl like you ever think that im reliable.

It's when you walk right

by that i try for recognition

but im lookin like a fool,

makin single my position

Austin Mahone:

Day dream and im thinking of you,

when they play this song,

Ill be thinking of you

like all night ill be thinking of you.

this is the teenage love,

but i cant get enough

I got a crush on you,

I got a crush on you.

I got a crush on you,

I got a crush on you.

PSanders:

walking down the halls

just flashin my smile,

into your direction im headin,

but my words never compile

all these late nights on the phone,

girl i was wishin it was you

when im in homeroom,

math class, algebra 2 yeah

im still starrin at these walls, the walls will never liste

ive been daydreamin in class

just to find your definition

and you are harder than mohavi,

youre tight and never sloppy,

and friends are overwhelmin

and people pourin water on me

i turn my swag on,

girl can you pay attention

I've gone over this moments

so much my heads feelin the tention,

gut renchin

butterflies crossin through

all my veins and im tryin to take you out

to show all guys im not the same

yeah.

Austin Mahone:

Day dream and im thinking of you,

when they play this song,

ill be thinking of you

like all night ill be thinking of you.

this is the teenage love,

but i cant get enough

I got a crush on you,

I got a crush on you.

I got a crush on you,

I got a crush on you.

(Not apart of the song starting here)Oh no here it comes

Becky I love you !

Damn I regret this song now,no I don't

"Did you write this song about me!"

"Uh uh we're here!"smooth Austin smooth

"I like you too Austin you don't have to be Embarrassed "yay she likes meee she kissed me and whispered "I love you "

"Me too "I said out loud


	7. Chapter 7

Hi readers i really love this story so I'm updating every day omg I can't believe this story has been a real Success ! Read on ! Sorry about the age Confusion Becky is supposed to be 15 and Austin supposed to 16 oh and part of this chapter is rated M

* * *

Becky's POV  
I just kissed him on my own can you believe ,that nerdy me would kiss a boy!  
I'm so happy even though i just found out that my mom has cancer but. Have Austin .

* * *

Austin POV  
"Becky do you want something to eat "  
"Yeah "  
"Do you want to come with me to the cafeteria"  
"Lets go somewhere that is not hospital related ,I'm so sick of them "  
"Sure lets go ,guys do you want any thing "  
"No That's okay "Logan said and the guys (of BTR) just nodded .I took Becky's hand in mine and kissed her cheek she kissed m lips the guys seemed surprised except Logan because I told him that I liked her we left Han and hand I heard Logan tell the guys'll knew they were meant for each other pay up guys 'I chuckled me and Becky walked hand in hand.i should do something nice for her .  
"Austin can you take me home I tired "she made the cutest puppy dog face  
"Sure lets go "When we got there it turned into a complete Make out session I threw on the bed still kissing her I massaged her boobs with a big like a b cup size

* * *

Becky's POV  
Omg are we going to have sex! Maybe all I know is that he is getting hard omg I'm virgin ,but I'm ready and I love Austin and he loves took my dress off I took his shirt and tugged on his pants so he can take them off after awhile we were completely naked he bent down an started to lick my vigina and massaging my boobs I felt then instead his huge dick inside m I think it's 8 inches large and three inches thick .he trusted in and out of me it hurt at fist but then it was pleaser after " R"I Managed to say in between my moans of pleasure as soon as I said this he went faster while massaging my boobs Austin moaned "I'm going to cum "  
"Ah me too" We both ended up doing it at the same time after that we laid on my bed  
"Oh shit we forgot the protection "Austin said while getting under the covers of my bed  
"Don't worry I'm on birth control " I hate those discussing things oh shit I forgot to tie one this morning  
"Great "he Sighed and fell asleep  
Oh no what if I'm pregnant ! Logan would kill me ,would Austin leave me !in a week or so I'll take a pregnancy test yep that's what I'll do I hope it comes ou negative

* * *

20 minutes later  
Logan's POV  
Why didn't Austin and Becky come back I walked into her room to find Austin and Becky ,sleeping naked under the covers I know that they have sex did they at least use protection I looked in our garbage to find no condom oh no What if she gets pregnant Oh wait she's on birth control I stepped out of there Relieved


	8. Chapter 8

New life chap 8  
Becky's POV  
It's been a week since the whole sex thing. My mom passed 3 days ago .I'm okay though I have Austin and his baby inside of me I took It this morning I was so surprised ! I was asking my self if Austin would leave me any way today I record the last song for my album and record the song for the smurfs movie  
"Hey Austin ready to record "  
"Hey babe ,yeah hold on." Waiting waiting don't like waiting oh god I'm going to barf I ran to the bathroom .stupid morning sickness I don't want Austin to know about the baby yet but the stupid morning sicknesses are going to give me away. Suddenly I felt someone hold up My Hair I knew it was Austin.  
"Becky are you okay to record "I sat down  
"Yeah I'll be good it's almost twelve "Damn! I think I just gave myself away  
"What do you mean?"  
"Nothing"I got up and Walked away  
Austin's POV  
Can she be pregnant? I mean it sounded like she was saying that she had morning sicknesses .i just hope she feels better .i should ask my mom about this she is a nurse .  
"Lets do this people ,Austin ,Becky both now " we walked into the both and did vocal exercise  
"123"  
"Magik 2.0"  
(feat. Austin Mahone

[Becky: Spoken]  
Hi, my name is Becky and I approve this message

[Austin: Spoken]  
Get it Becky!

[Verse 1: Becky]  
Abracadabra  
Call me mind master  
I cast a spell on every beat  
The rabbits out the hat, huh?  
Every show a new surprise  
I leave them mesmerised  
Got all the fellas hypnotised  
With all my magic lines  
I'm a magician  
Yes si soy un mago  
Si quieres ver mi magia  
No más me deces quando  
Soon you'll start to believe  
Open your eyes and see  
It's Austin Mahone and Becky G

[Chorus: Austin]  
I got the magic in me  
Every time I touch that track, it turns into gold  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me  
When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me  
Now everybody wants a blast of  
Magik, magik, magik  
Magik, magik, magik  
Magik, magik, magik  
Ahoooh  
I got the magic in me

[Verse 2: Becky]  
I got some tricks up my sleeve  
Just wait and see  
Come little closer  
Close your eyes and count to three  
Open, voila, so spectacular  
I even got magic to make the haters disappear  
I got my rhymes  
They're like my special potion  
So when I start to rap them  
The whole track starts turning golden  
And now I'm through  
It's the end of verse two  
Like bipadee bopidee boo

[Chorus: Austin]  
I got the magic in me (I got the magic baby)  
Every time I touch that track, it turns into gold (Yes, it turns to gold)  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic baby)  
When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me (They be snapping baby)  
Now everybody wants a blast of  
Magik, magik, magik  
Magik, magik, magik  
Magik, magik, magik  
Ahoooh  
I got the magic in me  
(Instrumental )  
I got the magic in me  
Magik, magik, magik  
Magik, magik, magik  
Magik, magik, magik, (ma, ma, ma, ma...)

[Chorus: Austin & Becky]  
I got the magic in me (I got the magic baby)  
Every time I touch that track, it turns into gold (Yes, it turns to gold)  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic baby)  
When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me (They be snapping baby)  
Now everybody wants a blast of  
Magik, magik, magik  
Magik, magik, magik  
Magik, magik, magik  
Ahoooh  
I got the magic in me  
"Good take five and lets do it once more"  
No ones POV  
1 hour and 25 minutes later  
"Austin can you drive me to roque records "  
"Sorry babe I got to go record in downtown l.a "  
"Okay ,good-bye kiss " they lean in and kiss a swarm of come and take thousand of pictures of them and leave when thy ignore them and go there separate ways  
With Becky recording "lets take it from the top Becky & Kesha "Gustavo said

"Die Young"  
(originally by Ke$ha)

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

(Yo, Ke$ha)  
We're gonna die young  
(Becky G, remix)  
We're gonna die young  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
Whoa, whoa, like we're gonna die young  
Whoa, whoa, like we're gonna die young  
Whoa, whoa, like we're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Tonight I'm a break it down, down  
They stop when they hear my sound, sound  
We so high off the ground, ground  
I'm pumpin' speakers mad loud  
Drop down when the bass go boom, boom  
Faster, make a car go zoom, zoom  
I'm a star right by the moon, moon  
It's about me, not, not about you  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
When I'm on the mic yes, yes I'm ferocious  
Yes, I'm a monster, no you can't focus  
I'm a be everywhere on your kid's posters  
When I'm on the mic I ain't gotta think twice  
I'm a cool cat, you're a itty bitty mice  
Little bit of diva, little bit of nice  
Little bit of ne-nerd , little bit of spice

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die youn  
We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
Whoa, whoa, like we're gonna die young  
Whoa, whoa, like we're gonna die young  
Whoa, whoa, like we're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Won't stop 'cause it's my time, time  
I'm stayin' on my grind, grind  
You tryin' to take my shine, shine?  
Step back, bye, bye  
Wanna rap all the boys go cray, cray  
Everytime that I jump on the stage  
Oh you like it when I'm in your face?  
And if you don't man, what you gonna say?  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Yes I got a gap and I think it's a bonus  
All my fans love it, all my haters seem to notice  
Say what you want but I think it's bogus  
You know it's up tonight  
Living young doing nothing right  
No, no we ain't thinkin' twice  
Living young doing nothing right

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
Whoa, whoa, like we're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
Whoa, whoa, like we're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
Whoa, whoa, like we're gonna die young

With Austin at another studio  
"Austin ,big Sean ready ,123"

As long as you love me [3x]

We're under pressure,  
Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in  
Keep it together,  
Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning (frowning)  
But hey now (hey now), you know, girl (know girl),  
We both know it's a cruel world  
But I will take my chances

As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)

I'll be your soldier,  
Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl  
I'll be your Hova  
You could be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl  
So don't stress (don't stress), don't cry (don't cry), we don't need no wings to fly  
Just take my hand

As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)

[Big Sean]  
Yo, B-I-G  
I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah  
Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous it,I'll fly you to it,  
I'll beat you there  
Girl you know I got you  
Us, trust...  
A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'  
Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do (do it)  
Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)  
Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)  
Cameras point and shoot (shoot)  
Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you  
You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,  
But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,  
It's green where you water it  
So I know we got issues baby true, true, true,  
But I'd rather work on this with you  
Than to go ahead and start with someone new  
As long as you love me

As long as you love me (love me yeah yeah yeah)  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum (platinum), I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love me (that's all I want baby)  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love, love, love, love me (please don't go)  
As long as you love me  
As long as you love me

Text massages between Becky and Austin  
Hey babe xoxo -B  
I'm tired !-A  
No Hugs and kisses ! ;:::(-B  
Sorry cutie xoxo-A  
So can you come over to ms knights place I'm alone and I have to tell you something -B  
Sure ill be over their in 3 minutes -A  
Okay -B  
Becky's POV  
There's knocking coming from the door that must be him I Open the door but no one was there just a envelope that said : to Becky  
I opened it to find pictures of AUSTIN KISSING ANOTHER GIRL ! I fell to the floor and cried Austin came in and tried to hug me but I pushed him away and throw the photos at his face I ran out in just shorts a belly shirt and boots and its snowing outside I ran to roque records to get my Guitar and my notepad to write new songs on the roof its sort of my thing when I'm sad suddenly some one grabbed my hand I knew it was him ,Austin I turned around his eyes were locked to mine I knew it was him even if it is dark suddenly ...


	9. Are you seriously thinking that!

A new life chap 9  
Becky's POV  
Suddenly... Austin pushed me to the floor I watched someone stab him then he fell to the floor I rushed to him "Austin , Austin please stay with me here I need you ! We need you !"  
"Who's .. Wee"Austin said barely able to speak  
"Austin I'm pregnant ,with your baby ,don't lave me please !" I I ripped a a piece of fabric from my belly shirt my favorite one but I don't care I raped it around the Wound  
"Take care of him ..or her Becky ...I love..you"he closed his eyes and tears came flowing out of my eyes like a rapid river .  
"No no no Austin don't do this to me please !" I reached into his pocket and took his phone out and called an ambulance then his mom  
"Hello Austin "  
"ms. Mahone it's Becky I'm here with Austin and some one stabbed him I don't know what to do I already called a ambulance !"  
"Oh my god where are you"  
"A block away from roque records "  
"Okay I'm on my way what you need to do is keep him awake"  
" Okay"  
End the conversation  
"Okay Austin wake up"I hit his chest hard  
"Ow what was that for"  
"To wake you up" i said furiously "Austin don't leave me please !i need you to be here for your baby,for me ,I don't know what I would do with out you ,I'll die if your not with me "  
"I'll always be here "he said pointing at my Hearth I can tell he's a little woozy he's losing lots of blood  
"I need you to see your baby ,and hold him or her ,I need you to be there for his or hers first word and birthday "magically his mom came and so did the ambulance she overheard the baby part .as they but him in the ambulance me and his mom got in her car and drove to the hospital awkward silence  
"Are you pregnant "she finally said she wants to know I'll give her the truth  
"Yes "I'm scared what is she going to do I mean she's a nurse is she going to make me  
"Omg I'm going to be a grandmother ,just remember lots of stress can cause the baby or you harm"why is she so happy?!  
"I don't know how to stop having stress! Its hard for me"  
"I know but try to think of think of things in positive way "  
"I'll try ,for the baby and for Austin "  
"Good girl ,come on we're here " I rushed into the hospital  
"We're here to see Austin Mahone " come on  
"Are you related"  
"I'm his girlfriend "his mom came  
"I'm his mother she's okay "she said looking over at me I nodded and ms Mahone showed her a ID  
"Okay right this way " we followed her to a room when we got there Austin was laying on a bed I went up to him and hugged him ms Mahone knew that we need time so she stepped out  
"I love you "he said  
"I love you too"I got teary  
"I don't know if I was just dreaming or if it was real but you Said you were pregnant is it true"I'm scared to tell him what of nothing is the way it was he's the reason why I'm not dead his love is what picks me up and dusts me off  
"It's true .."he stared at me like if I was lying  
"What are we going to do ,"he put his hands on his forehead "abortion "what he can not be thinking that ! Now I feel like he picked me up and dropped me even harder  
"No I'm not killing something that WE made !" That's just cruel  
"What do you want to do Becky ,I'm not giving up my life or my mahomies you don't have fans so you understand "what !he can't say that I have fans i got my 3 million fan followers on twitter!  
"Seriously you can say that to me! I'm leaving !"I basically yelled at him he was yelling first so I deserve to yell .He grabbed my hand ,man he's strong  
"I didn't mean that "I struggled out of his grip but I finally got free  
"Sure you didn't "I yelled with tears in my eyes I walked out of the room to FIND Logan and ms Mahone staring at me did I yell that loud?,are my eyes red ?  
"What !", I walked to the door of the hospital wiping tears when Logan came behind me and gave me a jacket,gloves and a Beanie great another person to tell about my pregnancy  
"I got to tell you-"  
"I know about the pregnancy ,what happen in there pal"  
"Can we talk at home it hurts to think about it !"I hug him and said "plawese i tirewd"I'm acting so babyish but I'm hurt  
"Fine lets go"Logan is so so sweet


	10. Chapter 10

One month later…

Becky and Austin haven't seen or spoken to each other and ms mahone and logan were planning to get them together again

The plan

Get Austin and Becky a duet to do at the new years party

Get Becky a solo so she can sing something about Austin

Tell Austin to go on stage after her solo and they'll do the rest of the work

So far the plan is going great and they are on i

Song:

Becky:You know it hasn't been bad ,more happy than sad but i tell you im glad when I think about starting all over again

Yeah,I know where we've been,but I don't think about then. There was a moment , but this is another

Both:

So we re not gonna cry when we say goodbye to the year that has been receding

We re not gonna look back we know we re on the right track and we all know that time is fleeting (time is fleeting) time is fleeting !

AUSTIN : cause we know it's a new year it's a brand new beginning another 365band the world keeps spinning

Becky; cause you know it's a new year it's a time for celebration the fun has begun yeah, its gonna be a happy new year!

Both :  
( gonna be a happy new year)

(gonna be a happy new year)

Gonna be a happy new year

( gonna be a happy new year )

Gonna be a happy new year

Austin: cause you know it's a new year it's a time for celebration the fun has just begun yeah its gonna be a happy new year!

The crowed went wild

NOW FOR THE 2ND Part

"now for becky g with her new song _WALK AWAY_!"

I guess I should ve known better to believe that my luck has changed ,ooh,I lent my heart out forever , finally learned each others names I tell myself 'this time its different no goodbyes , cause I can't bear say it I'll never survive the one that's coming 'if I stay ooh! Noo!

Just walk away ooh and don't look back. Cause if my hearth brakes its gonna hurt so bad. you know I'm strong but I can't take that. Before its too late oh just walk away.

(walk, walk ,walk away )

Ooh, just walk away!

(walk, walk, walk) away aye aye yeah

I really wish I could blame you, but I know that its no ones fault no no no no Cinderella with no shoe, and the prince that doesn't know he's lost. He says that her face is so familiar, and goodbye with just the same old song, but this timr I will not surrender!

Cause I'm gone, ooh yeah! Just walk away! ohh and don't look back, cause if my heart breaks its gonna hurt so bad you know I'm strong but I can't take that ,before its too late. Oh , just walk away !

(walk walk walk away)

Ooh just walk away!

(walk walk walk) away aye aye yeah

I got to let it go

Start protecting my heart and soul.

Cause I don't think I'll survive a good bye again ,not again!

just walk away ,ooh and don't look back cause if my heart breaks , its gonna hurt so bad you know I'm strong but I cant take that so before its too late(before its too late

(walk walk walk away)

walk away walk away yeah

(walk walk walk away!)

Walk away, walk away, all right!

(walk walk walk away)

oooooh ooh

the crowd went wild again now time for the 3rd part

"Austin go on stage now "logan says excited

"okay " Austin goes out on stage and suprises Becky

"BECKY DON'T WALK AWAY JUST LISTEN TO ME PLEASE "

" you got 4 minutes"

"fine but forgive me becky I was scared and didn't know what to do you cant blame me for being scared can you"

"true but I was scared too but I would never do what you did"

"I know but it was a stupid mistake , can you ever forgive me?"

"I don't know you really hurt me "

"please I'll show you ive changed but please for give me "

"maybe we can work this out" they both smiled and kissed pahionitly

* * *

review!


	11. Bye

A new life chap 11  
So guys I decided to put Kendall and Ciara in this chapter so see you at the bottom :D  
Ciara's POV  
I can't believe that Becky is pregnant with Austin's baby I always had a secret crush on him so I'm writing a song in the kitchen and start singing  
She read me the note he left on her bed  
Snuck in her room right after she left  
And put petals on the ground  
Her head on his shoulder they walk down the hall  
I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love  
And where is he now

She's with him, I'm in the back seat  
Know it's not right but it hurts when they're laughing  
And I've never been where they are

I wanna be blown away  
I wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love  
I wanna be your dream come true  
I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful

Friday night she wore his jersey to the game  
In the front row screamin out his name  
As he turns to her and smiles  
Every where I look people holding hands  
When am I gonna get my chance at love  
My chance at love

Cuz she's with him, I'm still hurting  
Try to pretend but it's not working  
I just wanna be where they are

I wanna be blown away  
I wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love  
I wanna be your dream come true  
I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful

My heart is waiting for your love  
My hand is waiting for your touch  
My lips just wanna be kissed by you

I wanna be blown away  
I wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love  
I wanna be your dream come true  
I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful

Beautiful, Call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful

"It's about Austin isn't it "  
"Ahh ! Kendall you scared me "  
"I know it's about him I've seen the way you look at him ,look I don't want you o become a slut like Becky "  
"I'm not a slut !" Becky came out of no where  
"I -"Kendall got interrupted by Becky  
"Forget it I thought you were my brother "  
"But I'm not I'm Ciara's brother,go find your own ,i didn't mean it !"  
"Thanks by brother I meant that your my role model I wanted go be like you but I don't wanna be a jerk"Becky was in tears so she ran away Kendall followed her but I stopped him"leave her alone she needs to be alone but I don't think she an forgive you that was crossing the line you know her family died "  
"I know but I didn't think It was gonna hurt her"  
Becky's POV  
Hope his home  
"Hey "  
"Hi Austin can I talk to you "  
"Sure come in "  
"Um do you think I'm a slut "  
"What kind of question is that "  
"Answer it "there was an award silence that means he thinks I'm a slut  
"Thanks " me was going to go but he grabbed my hand  
"Look all that maters is that I love you "before I knew it we were having sex  
Time Change  
After every thing we were laying in his bed In our underwear  
"So what about adoption "  
"No you know how I feel about that ! You know I don't need your support I'm could take care of her on my own "I got up and started to put my pants on  
"Her ?"  
"I feel like its a girl"I look for my shirt  
"Where are you going "  
"Home !, where's my shirt "  
" I don't know "  
"Fine I'll go like this just in my pants and bra "I walked out the house and it was cold and men were staring at me and I'm being followed by Austin  
"Come on put this on ,your gonna get sick and that's not good for our baby "  
"Since when is it OUR baby"  
"Since we made him or her TOGETHER "  
"MY baby is fine "I start walking away  
"Fine here "he throws it at me and walks the other way  
Austin'sPOV  
I feel like I lost 2 people I love Becky but I'm a pop star and a baby is going to ruin everything  
I know I'll call Ciara she might know why Becky is in a bad mood  
"Hello "  
"Hey it's me Austin ,do you know anything about why Becky is acting defensive ?"  
"My dumb brother Kendall called her a slut or it can be hormones "  
"That's why okay bye "  
That's why she asked me this is all my fault  
I'll call her ,come on answer the phone  
"Becky we need to talk "  
"No we don't ,all I'm gonna say is that I'm leaving California so forget about me and the baby I'll always love you but this is good bye I can't stay i'll call you when the baby's born so you can see him or her If you want to and I understand if you don't "  
"Yes I want to see him or her I want to see you and your stomach grow don't  
leave or take me with you "  
"No you have your career and i got mine you can come say goodbye tonight bye I love you "  
"I love you too"


End file.
